


Give me a sun

by DontStalkHaley



Series: Sunny D [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breast Worship, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Light Food Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley
Summary: Hell yeah its a self insert smut fic where its sex with Gawain. Hell yeah im cramming some of my kinks in hereI was just going to do one of these but decided I'm horny and so is GawainI finished and will put like what kinks are in the part in the beginning noteBasically the ENTIRE fic is just straight smutI am also open to other smut fic requests if yall like this one
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Reader
Series: Sunny D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601881
Kudos: 52





	1. Bloody kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This part has blood and injury and breast worship 
> 
> A little blood is just, really hot~

“M’lady,” Gawain said, leaning hard on the doorway. He had gone off to fight another knight a few hours prior. With the amount of blood that was covering him, it was hard to tell who the victor had been, but the grin on his beautiful and stupid face made it clear.

“Welcome home,” I said, setting my eyes on his soft and jubilant gaze, my lips matching his in a smile. “You look like you could use a shower.”

He took two steps forward, with the first he removed all of the clothes on the top of his body, revealing his insanely muscular chest that had some old scars and fresh bleeding gashes from the fight he just had. The second step he removed all the clothes on the bottom of his body, leaving himself inches from me, absolutely naked. 

I found myself staring awkwardly at the floor through the corner of my eyes so I wouldn’t gaze down at his manhood, which I knew would be already stiff as it always is from adrenaline and excitement of fighting and victory. I swallowed hard, feel blush creep into my cheeks and excitement starting to stir in my inner thighs. 

He gently raised his left hand and raised my chin so my eyes gazed into his.

“Take one with me?” His deep and soothing voice asked.

“I don’t need a shower,” I teased, being honest.

“Aw,” he said, a smile never left either of our faces. While still holding my face with one hand he took his free hand, ran it along his bleeding chest, coating his hand in his blood. He traced my lips with a bloody thumb before running the entire hand through my hair. “You need one now.”

“Rude,” I murmured, licking some of his blood off my lips before grabbing his face in both my hands and smashing out lips together. 

The kisses were hard and full of hunger, hunger for each other, hunger for more, hunger for the pleasure we gave each other and hunger for the other to give us that pleasure again.

I was only wearing one of his button up shirts so he quickly ripped that off of me without ever breaking our kiss, leaving me naked before him, which made things so much easier for us both. 

He then proceeded to scoop me up, his arm under my butt, pressing our chests together, covering my breasts with his blood. His other arm stroking my bare back, seemingly tracing flowers on my back with a gentle finger. 

I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him even closer to me and grinding my clit against his abs a bit. He felt so good and I would consider moaning but I didn’t feel like breaking apart from his lips which were starting to stick to mine and get a bit smeared in the blood that were still on mine. 

I opened my eyes and saw his were squeezed shut, his breathing hard and excited. I removed my hands from his face and instead ran them through his hair and settled with having one of my hands tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck and the other around his neck, keeping our faces together. 

His eyes opened and met mine, both of us feeling the other smile into the kiss. Our mouth’s separated, both of us panting and pressing our foreheads against each other in a tender embrace. 

After regaining a bit of our breath, I proceeded to lick the salty and iron tasting blood off of his lips, when he went to do the same to me, but before he could do that, I released my hands from him and pushed my breasts apart from his before taking my left breast in one hand and proceeded to bring the nipple of my large breast to my lips and suck the sensitive tit that was slick in Gawain’s blood. 

“Oh fuck,” I could hear him breathe before he swallowed hard. 

I played with the nipple of my other breast in my other hand and I could hear him let out almost a whining noise. His love of my enormous breasts and love of me and lust for me and my breasts must have been driving him crazy because he began shifting and almost thrusting into the air. Suckling on my breast accompanied by his shifting movements and light air thrusts rubbing my clit which was still pressed against him and the rest of my entrance was starting to make me quite slick down there. 

“Please, m’lady,” he rasped, eyeing the breast I was playing with, his eyes almost glazed with lust. He licked his lips and with a wet pop I released my nipple from my mouth and held it in my hand.

“Oh?” I said, playfully meeting his gaze. He was crazy for my breasts and teasing him like this was good fun but I wanted to hear him say it. “What is it Gawain?”

“Please, m’lady, may I, please, suck your breasts?” He was so handsome and the fact that he was so absolutely smitten with me made me smile. 

“Very well, since you asked nicely you may have one of them to suck on,” I gazed at him affectionately as his face lit up and placed my right nipple into his eager mouth. 

He lifted the arm that I was seated on higher up so he could better get to my breast and I wasn’t about to complain.

He sucked on my tit with such enthusiasm and eagerness that I knew that I would have hickies on my breast tomorrow. He moved his hand from my lower back to my upper back and pressed my breast harder into his mouth, his tongue flicking and rolling my nipple and making me let out a squeak and grind into him a bit with the pleasure. 

“Mmmmmm,” he moaned into my breast, the vibrations making me actually moan and I found myself wrapping my arms around his head, forcing his face to press even more into my breasts. 

“Ah, ahhh, aaa, Gahh-Gawain,” I moaned, resting my chin on his forehead as I grinded into his chest. I could feel him smile and let out a gentle moan against my breast, both of us absolutely enjoying the hell out of the other. 

I knew we both could stay like that for hours but after a few minutes of being held in that embrace, with a loud and wet pop he released my breast and lowered his arm down a bit and carried me to the bathroom to continue our fun in the shower.


	2. Shower lovin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has shower sex, oral sex, a bit of impregnation fetish, more titty suckin (what can I say, the man likes breasts)

I nibbled and kissed his neck as he stepped into the shower, still holding me. 

I nibbled his ear before whispering into it, “Put me down, sunshine.”

He obliged and I ran my hands down his chest that the blood had slowed its flowing and was smeared because of my body which had some of his blood smeared on my bare stomach and breasts that were throbbing a little because of the sucking. 

His manhood was throbbing and fully erect, I gave it a tentative stroke, making him let out a gasp. I gently cupped his balls, gently rubbing my thumb against them and he let out a ragged exhale, closing his eyes. 

I leaned into his chest, my free hand roaming his muscular chest and abs, gently tracing the bruises that were results of his fight. I began kissing up and down his scars and wounds, the mana transfer in my kisses starting to heal them where they were touched by my lips. 

When I reached where my wetness had pressed onto his chest and abdomen I began licking. I licked the blood mixed with my own taste, causing him to groan, using one of his thick arms to support him on the wall of the shower. The licking healed the wounds much faster than the kisses and I moved my hand from his balls slowly up his erection, gently rubbing the tip which elicited a shudder and moan, before continuing the upward traverse up his happy trail and up his firm abs and thick chest before wrapping my fingers in the hair on the nape of his neck. I stopped my licking and pulled him into a kiss. 

His eyes opened and using the hand that was free, wrapped it around me and pulled me against him, deepening the kiss and pressing his hardness against my abdomen, it’s heat giving my pussy an excited heat and I knew I was getting slicker down there. 

“I think I’m ready to shower now,” I murmured, gathering the willpower to peel myself out of our embrace. Our kiss had tasted like my wetness and his blood and quite frankly it was absolutely delicious but I wouldn’t tell him that. 

Gawain smiled, kissed my forehead and turned on the water. It was nice and warm and hit my back, soaking my hair and washing out his blood that he had stroked into it. I gently removed myself from our embrace and licked my lips, watching his blood wash down his muscular body, the water washing the blood out of his hair as well. 

I smiled at my gorgeous companion before kneeling down on the shower floor, face to face with his thick and hard manhood. I ran a finger tentatively down a thick and bulging vein that ran most of its length. He shuddered, biting back a moan and his cock twitched under my touch, making me smile a little. 

“You’re so big, so hard, I can’t wait to see how you taste today,” I rasped, knowing he loved this kinda talk. 

“I,” the gorgeous man squirming under my touch struggled to speak. “I would like, please, m’lady.” He struggled, trying to get his request out. 

“Please use your words, Gawain.” I knew dropping his name would make him excited and it did, along with me gently licking the slit at the tip of his throbbing cock. 

“Please, please, m’lady, please,” he had to pause as I gave his cock a light lick with my warm tongue. “Please, take me into your mouth.” 

I gazed up at him, taking the tip into my warm and gentle mouth. His breathing shuddered and he looked down at me with an expression of pure pleasure and love, his eyes soft and his mouth slightly agape. My lips turned into a smile around the tip of his member and I continued to gaze up at him while I proceeded to take the entire member into my mouth.

He was quite long and girthy, fitting for how thick he was. I had to fight my gag reflex to take the whole thing so moved back a little to fit as much of him in my mouth as I could comfortably. His musky taste and smell making me rather excited.

I held him there, rolling my tongue on the underside of his throbbing member, it’s heat warming my mouth and his breathing growing heavy and his eyes closing with pleasure and supporting himself with one arm against the shower wall. 

I began sucking, my head bobbed gently, sliding his member in and out of my mouth, my tongue stroking the underside and with one hand caressing his balls and the other gently resting on his thigh to balance myself. I could hear him making groans and grunts as I worked with his erection, taking it out now and then to give it a few nice strokes and licks down the shaft before bringing it back into my mouth. 

I was so enveloped in pleasuring him with my mouth that when he touched my hair, it made me jump. He was so gentle with his hands, he seemed to have been relaxed now and both his hands were in my hair, but he wasn’t forcing me to take his cock deeper into my mouth, but gentle motions in my hair as I pleasured him.

He was, shampooing my hair? He was, he tenderly lathered shampoo into my hair. It made me giggle a little and the vibration sent a shudder through him and he swallowed hard, his breathing still heavy. I started to pick up my pace, the tenderness of him tending to me caused some excitement and my knees were starting to hurt from the hard shower floor.

He noticed me picking up the pace and began rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and began moaning, his cock getting harder and twitching more. I decided to take him deep and fighting my gag reflex. 

“Mmmm,” he managed, still not quite able to get his words out clearly. “Mmm’lady, I’m, I’m close.”

I took the hint and took him very deep and very quickly until I could feel him close to bursting and I took him deep and hard and fought my gag reflex to keep from choking when he came deep into the back of my throat. His seed spilled out of him, his body shuddering and he let out a loud ‘Huuuhhhhh ahhhhhhh’ as he climaxed. 

His cum was hot and filled my mouth and cheeks, I wasn’t a quitter and was going to swallow but the amount he produced almost spilled out of my mouth. It was like having a mouthful of hot sperm soup. Part of me wished it was deposited into my uterus and not my mouth but I knew there was much more where that came from. I did swallow his hot cum and then licked off the rest that was on his member that was semi erect still. 

“Ahhh,” I sighed, feeling satisfaction in my good work. I sat back on my heels and let the shampoo wash out of my hair as I relaxed on the shower floor. Gawain gazed down at me, his handsome and lovely face as bright and happy as ever and I smiled back up to him. 

“Let me help you up, m’lady,” he said, able to actually speak now that he wasn’t being toyed with under my touch. He bent down, picking me up from under my armpits. He didn’t raise me to my feet, but instead raising me to be at eye level to my breasts which he eye’d almost greedily. 

He shifted his arms, moving to have me sit on one of them while the other toyed with one of my sore nipples. 

My legs straddled his chest as he pushed me closer into him, he lapped at my breasts, his tongue warmer than the water. It felt so good and my pussy was feeling the pleasure and I grinded against his chest that was slick with the water. 

He turned so the water hit his back, I might have become cold from being mostly out of the water, yet he was so warm and pressed so close and with the heat from my groin, I didn’t feel cold at all.

I reached to the shampoo on the ledge in the shower and gently began lathering shampoo into his hair, gently pushing his head into my breasts as well. 

He sucked and gently bit along my large breasts for a while before he latched onto one of my nipples and I let out a moan. His rough sucking and his teeth gently grazing the nipple making me feel such excitement that I grinded into him even harder, the water not letting me get the friction I craved, that I needed. 

Without meaning to, some whines and moans escaped my lips. My arms wrapped around his head and neck, pressing him into me while I rested my cheek on his head, my breathing ragged and heavy. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and while he had both arms supporting me this time, one of them bent at the elbow and caressed my mid back while pressing my groin harder into him and pressing my breasts harder into his face. 

“Hhhh, haaaaaah,” now it was my turn to struggle to speak. It just felt so good, I couldn’t help but struggle to speak but it wasn’t good enough to climax yet and we both knew it, it just felt too good to stop. “Gaaaah, Gaaawain, I’m, that feels, so, niiiiiiiice.” I let out a deep sigh.

He gently released my nipple from his grasp, the nipple hard a deep red color and the skin around the areola bright red from the suction. He moved onto kissing and sucking and biting the other breast, his eyes closed in pleasure while he latched onto my other nipple.

“Hhhhhhhh, please, I want you inside me,” I groaned, my breasts becoming a bit sore. “Please Gawain.”

At hearing me groan his name, he proceeded to suck even harder, opening his eyes, rolling the nipple in his mouth before releasing it with a loud pop. 

“But m’lady, I need to give both your breasts the love and appreciation they deserve,” he smiled at me and I smashed out lips together, my pussy felt like there was a fire lit in it and I needed it satisfied. 

When the aggressive and hard kiss ended, I gazed into his eyes, full of frustration.

“Gawain, I said ‘please’ and yet you would deny me, your lady, such a thing?” I was teasing but also in need of release to the point that I was becoming impatient. 

“I’m afraid so,” Gawain said, gently putting me down to my frustration. I crossed my arms and pouted a little, ready to get out of the shower now. But Gawain held my arm, pulling me back close to him. His manhood was already fully erect but I wasn’t going to do anything about it when I was feeling so pent up and frustrated. 

“M’lady, you need to put conditioner in your hair,” Gawain’s eyes sparkled and ran his hands full of conditioner through my hair, gently working out a few knots. 

He pulled me close, his lips kissing my neck, my jaw and then finally my lips. I could feel his erection pressing against me again and for a moment I forgot about how aggressively horny I was feeling and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine and the fact that we were so close the only thing separating us was the water that was slick and slippery from the conditioner being washed out of our hair. 

He bent down, picking me up just under my butt, one hand on each side and lifted me and kissed me. He then gently slid me down onto his hard and thick cock, making me gasp. I wrapped my legs around him, enjoying the feeling of him filling me. My pussy was comfortably stretched and filled by him. The heat between the two of our organs was incredible and I had to take a moment to really appreciate the feeling. 

“Are you alright, m’lady?” He gazed down at me, enjoying the pleasure glazed look on my face. “You feel tight as ever and I hope I can satisfy your desire.” 

He lifted me up a little to kiss me on the lips, before placing me back down, his hard cock never leaving my pussy. 

“Hhhhhh,” I couldn’t help but moan, my frustrations melting away as Gawain’s thick and hot cock was filling and stretching my wet and aroused pussy. “Yes, thank you, now, I want you to fuck me, as hard as you can until I’m satisfied, okay?” 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself to touch foreheads with him, gazing into his eyes that were sparkling with joy and love. 

“Yes, m’lady,” he kissed my neck before lifting me up and down on his cock. His cock was so hot and thick and stretched my pussy so nicely and he had me pressed so close to him and the stimulation on my clit was so good.

I couldn’t help but throw my head back and moan, he felt so good, so hot, so thick, so good, so mine. 

He turned the water off while holding me like that and then slammed my back against the shower wall, making me gasp. He began thrusting roughly and I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and kissed up his collar bone. 

He seemed to be getting a bit worked up and with his intense body heat and the friction and excitement of fucking, the water on him seemed to have been almost becoming steam and drying us both. The heat he radiated was still not as hot as my groin was, my pussy already hot with arousal sheathing his absolute sword of a cock felt like it was 150 degrees was almost enough to make me orgasm, but I wouldn’t let him have the pleasure of knowing that his cock’s presence and heat in my wet pussy alone could make me orgasm. 

“Is this good for you, m’lady?” He asked, shifting his hands down to my hips and thrusting himself hard into my opening before kissing and biting my neck. I opened my mouth, but the pleasure and pain mixing together seemed to override my ability to speak.

“Ahh, ahhh, ahhh,” was all I could seem to rasp out and he took my open, panting mouth as an invitation and he pressed his hot tongue into my mouth, muffling my moans. We both seemed to pant into the other as our mouths were connected. 

We separated our mouths and he gave two more hard, deep thrusts into me while against the wall before he lifted me off his cock and with one arm held me higher, my wetness getting on his arm and before I could complain about the emptiness in me, he returned back to my breasts, sucking hard on the sides of my breasts and some gentle biting as he made his way to the nipple, returning to the nipple, still sore from his last time he showed them some love.

“Ahhh, ahhhh, Gaah, Gawain,” I whimpered. “No fair, I want your cock again.” The pleasure and slight pain of overstimulated nipples made me writhe and grind against his arm that held me. 

“M’lady, forgive me,” he gave a blissful look that made any irritation fade. “Your breasts are just so beautiful and soft and perfect.” 

I couldn’t help but kiss him for that. I let out a sigh.

“Well then let’s get into a position where we’re both happy then, okay?” I kissed his cheek and his eyes lit up.


	3. Give me a Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for bedroom seeeeex~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a LOT of impregnation fetish and breast worship. also some cum inflation at the end~

He lowered me to be face height with him and excitedly carried me to the bed where he lay on his back in the middle of the bed, me straddling his chest. 

I grabbed his face in my hands, pressing our lips together, both our breathing heavy and excited. I then separated our lips, kissing down his forehead, nose, cheeks and then his jaw. He threw his head back and I kissed and sucked his neck and he let out a moan.

I scooted back until I was sitting on his abdomen, his hardness touching my lower back and I kissed my way down, kissing down his collar bones, kissing his pecs and running a thumb across some of the scars on this muscular chest.

I took a moment to repay his love for my breasts by taking a moment to take one of his nipples into my mouth, gently running my tongue over the hard nub and causing him to let out a large sigh. His cock twitched before removing my mouth, giving his nipple a last lick before moving on further down his abdomen.

“Ah, m’lady,” he rasped, moving his head from the tossed back look of pleasure to gaze at me as I traversed down his body. “Your mouth, feels so good.”

“I love your breast as well,” I smiled, gazing into his eyes that were glazed with pleasure and licked my lips. 

I scooted down farther, my slit sitting on top of his erect that I had pinned down between the two of us. It was so hot and twitching. I gently rolled my hips, rubbing myself on his thickness and causing both of us to let out a groan.

He tried to sit up, yet I pushed him back down. 

“Tsk tsk, sunshine, not yet.” I traced his abs with a finger and switched from circular hip rolls to front to back ones, my slit getting even wetter and getting his cock wet as well. He let out a frustrated groan. 

“You can get to my tits soon, I promise,” I smiled, tracing a heart on his abs as I picked up my pace of humping his pinned cock. 

“You’re, so cruel sometimes, m’lady,” he moaned. He placed his hands on my hips, pressing me down so I grind harder on him.

“I know,” I panted, trying not to orgasm, not yet. “But you love it and we both know it.”

His cock was twitching and his breathing got deeper and faster and he threw his head back, veins in his neck popping and his face had reddened deeply. My breathing was getting faster too, I was approaching climax, his cock twitching so nice as I ground my clit and opening against him, his cock now slippery from my juices.

“I’m so close,” I panted, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as he began pushing and pulling me faster on his cock that was twitching. 

“Ahhh, ahhhhh,” he groaned as he climaxed, his hot seed spraying up and coating his abdomen. His body was wracked with pleasure and he did thrust up a bit, trying to feel as much of me as he could. The twitching of his cock on his release sent me over the edge, making me shriek.

“Ahhhh, GAWAIN, AHHH, HAAAAAH,” I couldn’t contain my cries of pleasure as he continued sliding me against him while I climaxed. 

A shudder rippled through my body, an immense wave of pleasure emanating from my pussy traveled up my body, making me shake. He didn’t stop moving me through this, the over stimulation causing an aftershock of another wave of pleasure that rippled through me. 

When my cries died down, he released my hips, instead taking one of his hands and cupping one of my breasts, rubbing his thumb on my sore nipple and taking his other hand and cupping my face, rubbing a thumb on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, placing mine over his and gazing at him with eyes glazed with pleasure and a bit of fatigue from the hard orgasm that had wracked my body.

“Thank you,” I murmured, turning my head to kiss his hand. I gently took his thumb into my mouth and gave it a gentle suck. I gently let go of his thumb, my other hand still tracing on his abdomen that was now slick with his seed. 

I lifted my finger coated in his cum and licked it clean, never breaking eye contact with him. I let go of his hand and scooted down to straddle his thick and muscular thighs before bending and pressing my upper body against his and I began to lick his seed off of him. 

His panting from climax slowed as I cleaned him, my tongue eagerly lapping the hot and salty cum off his abs. 

“Next time,” I said after swallowing a mouthful of him. “I want that in my pussy.” 

I sat up, licking my lips. I wasn’t done, but I wanted to give him a few demands. 

“I want your cum, your seed in my pussy, okay? I want you to give me a deep and hot cream pie,” I stared him in the eyes, absolutely serious. “I want you to absolutely fill me up and that’s an order.” 

I didn’t have command spells so this was just me being bossy in the bedroom and wanting his hot cum to fill me. His eyes sparkled and I knew he would fulfill my command. 

“M’lady,” he said, his brilliant smile illuminating his face. “I will fill you completely, I would be honored to fill you with my seed. Be warned though, my seed can be potent and you might end up pregnant.” 

“My dear Gawain,” I said, giving him a mischievous look. “You better make good on that. I want you to impregnate me so hard that I bear you twins.”

He leaned forward to kiss me but I pushed him back down. I wasn’t done cleaning him up and with a naughty smile went back to work, lapping up his warm seed that I had coaxed out of him. My breasts rubbed against his already hard cock that was still slick from me humping it. 

After a few minutes I finished cleaning him up and sat up, his member sitting up due to no longer being pressed down by me. I leaned forward and gave it a lick, tasting both our cum and making him moan. I licked the slit and then moved forward, sitting up enough to toy with his tip at my entrance. 

“May I, sit up, m’lady?” He asked, being a bit frustrated at me continually pushing him back. He was eyeing my breasts and I knew he wanted them so badly.

“You may,” I said, my breathing hitched as he sat up and while holding me, sat cross legged on the bed with me still straddling him and with a slightly rough hand rubbed one of my nipples and with his other hand he pulled my other breast up to get to my bosom easily. 

I moved my legs and I easily straddled his groin with my own. His lips began kissing my breasts, taking moments to suck on parts of them, leaving red marks that would bruise tomorrow. 

“Mmmm, m’lady, your breasts,” he said between kisses and sucks, “are truly magnificent.” 

I had to stop my toying with his hip to fully appreciate his focus on my breasts. My nipples were already sore but the pain felt so good with the pleasure of his lips sucking me so hard. 

“Mmm, I could suck them all day,” he murmured. “Once I put a baby in you, I might get jealous of them feeding.” 

He licked his lips before latching onto my nipple, taking one arm to pull my chest closer into his hungry and desperate mouth. 

I let out a whine, becoming quite wet at the idea of him putting a baby in me and him sucking on my swollen, pregnant breasts before sitting down, by accident, directly onto his cock. 

I was caught off guard, taking his entire stiffness into me, but I was wet enough that it didn’t hurt. I let out a moan and he moaned into my breast, both of our breathing becoming hard yet he didn’t release my breasts from his toying. 

After the momentary shock, I began to ride him. At first, bouncing on his stiff member, his head bobbing with my bouncing breasts as I held onto his shoulders. 

“God, Gawain,” I panted. “You’re so big, so hot, so strong, so good.” 

Gawain hummed into my nipple, his teeth gently grazing the tender and over stimulated nub before releasing it and releasing my sore breasts. 

“You feel so good, you’re so wet, so tight,” both of us only able to say short sentences as we were panting, our breathing heavy and choppy. “I can’t wait to fuck you so hard, so good, and knock you up.” 

He kissed my cheek before kissing and biting my neck, making me throw my head back as I bounced. 

“Ahhh, Gawain,” I moaned. “God, I want you, so bad, give me, all of you.”

He gave my neck a nice and hard bite before raising his head to look me straight in the eyes.

“You want me? You want me hard? You want me bad?” He asked, his hands were on my hips, stopping me and leaving my body to his mercy. 

“Give it to me,” I panted, absolutely smitten by his seriousness. “I can take it, so give it to me.”

He gave me a mischievous smile, smashed our lips together, my hands were in his hair, pulling him into a deep and hard kiss. I wanted him, as hard and as bad as he wanted me. 

While wrapped up in the kiss, he lifted my hips a little, only to pull them down, into a hard thrust by him. 

“Mmmmmfffhhhh,” I moaned hard into his lips. 

I had to separate our mouths so I could throw my head back and wrap my arms around him, pushing myself as close to him and his chest as I could. One of his hands let go of my hips as he thrust into me and his hand was placed on my lower back, pushing my groin and clit against him and making me moan. 

I gazed up at him, my eyes half closed from pleasure of his cock thrusting into me and hitting my deepest walls and the friction of my clit and my sore tits pressed against his body. We both were panting and he was letting out deep grunts and he was focused on giving it to me so hard and deep. 

I watched his handsome face a deep red and his neck had a vein popping and I took a moment to gently trace it and he gazed down at me, smiling and leaned into kiss me. His hand released my hip and instead held the back of my head, fingers tangled in my hair and pushing me deeper into the kiss. 

Even with his hands pushing me into me, he continued to thrust into me, I pushed down with my weight to grind my clit as much as possible into him for the most friction and the heat between us was intense. 

The kisses ended and his hand moved from my hair to the middle of my back, pressing me has hard into him as he could without hurting me. I found myself digging my nails into his back, the friction of our closeness and the heat from him inside me were driving me close to climax. 

“I, I’m getting close,” I moaned, frantically digging my nails into his back. “Haaa, so hot, you’re so good. Now, I want you to fill me with your seed.” 

“As you wish, m’lady,” Gawain said. “I will give you as much of my cum as you desire.”

I could feel him twitching inside me and his pace picked up even more quickly, causing me to muffle a screech into his chest. 

Then I screamed and climaxed, this one more intense than the last, the ripple of pleasure making me shudder and tremble, my arms shaking as my nails broke the skin on his back, drawing some blood. My legs trembled and they were close to losing feeling.

With my climax, my pussy clenching and squeezing his cock even harder than before, he also let out a cry and I could feel his hot cum flowing out of him, filling me. He continued his thrusting while he filled my womb and pussy with his hot semen until it started to leak out of me around his cock. 

He held me close against him still, my head resting on his chest and my arms, tired and trembling and clasped behind his neck. I nuzzled into his warm breast and let out a deep, satisfied sigh. 

“Was that enough for you. M’lady?” He asked, resting his head on mine. 

His hot seed had flooded me and he gently took a hand and ran it over my abdomen where my womb was located. 

I gently took a hand and stroked there as well, the hot cum and cock that was still inside me made the area noticeably warm to the touch. It also bulged out a bit, he really did fill me. I placed my hand on top of his and placed my other hand on his cheek, stroking his red face with a thumb. 

“Not even close,” I pulled his head down to give him a kiss. “But I think that’s all I can handle for now. But just know that I’m going to need even more from you soon.”

"As you wish, m'lady," he gave a deep, satisfied sigh. "I will gladly oblige to give you as much of my seed as you need and want." 

I kissed him again before holding his hand to my lower navel with both my hands. He began humming and the fatigue kicked in and I must have dozed off.


	4. Oh we cookin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I REALLY write a Gawain smut fic where he DOESN'T eat mashed potatoes off my tits? Besides, where else am I gonna really enjoy sunny D outside the kitchen~
> 
> This chapter has impregnation kink, breast worship, some light food play and cum inflation~

When I awoke, I was naked and laying in bed on my side. Gawain wasn’t there but based on how the blankets were, he must have been spooning me for a while. 

I stroked my lower navel, still warm, not swollen with him as it was before. 

I arose, threw on one of his shirts that came to my mid thigh and went to use the bathroom, taking note of my appearance in the mirror, my breasts and neck covered in purple and black and red bruises. 

I was sore but I wouldn’t complain about him marking me like this. 

I found him in the kitchen. He was humming, shirtless with grey sweatpants on, cooking something I could only guess was mashed potatoes. He would sometimes pause and get a drink of coffee and he was so beautiful and captivating that I could only lean in the doorway and watch for a while. 

He had some hickies on his neck and his shoulders had some redness from my nails scratching him the other day. It was nice to see that I marked him as my own as well. 

I smiled and snuck up behind him, throwing my arms around his muscular abdomen and nuzzling my face into his back. He was so warm and firm. A gentle laugh vibrated through him, sending a little vibration through me.

“Good morning,” he said, turning to face me and I gave his back a gentle kiss before loosening my arms so he could turn to face me. “I thought I’d make you some breakfast.”

His soft eyes gazed into mine, gentle and soft with love.

“I hope not potatoes,” I said, teasing but also partially serious. “Your potatoes are so bland.”

“No,” he laughed lightly. He kissed my forehead, his soft lips’ touch warming my entire face with a gentle blush. “I’m making you crepes and scrambled eggs.”

“Ah,” I said, pulling his face down with a hand to kiss his lips. There was a taste of the coffee on them. I then whispered in his ear, “I’d rather have my eggs fertilized, sunshine.”

He let out a gentle laugh and kissed me again, wrapping an arm around my lower back and gently leaned down to whisper in my ear, “My potatoes are not bland.”

“They are,” I laughed softly. “Your cum has more flavor that your potatoes”

“Oh?” He had a playful glint in his eyes, “Wanna bet?” 

We kissed again before I gently took a hand and stroked him over the sweatpants.

“Oh absolutely,” I teased, watching him bite his lip. He had a semi already and the sweatpants were the only thing between his manhood and my hand.

“Let me finish cooking you breakfast,” he whispered, enjoying himself. He swallowed hard and his breathing was relaxed for the moment. 

“I won’t stop you,” I murmured. 

He gave my forehead another kiss before turning back to continue cooking the french pancakes. He was almost done with them and I kept stroking him over the pants. He was fully erect now and I grabbed his hard cock with a hand, rubbing the tip through the fabric of the sweatpants with my thumb, the head hot and firm. 

My other hand was against his abs and my face was pressed against his back, feeling his deep breathing and warmth. I could feel him sighing and I was so touched by him cooking for me and how nice he was feeling, I couldn’t help but make a few little moans myself. 

Once the fabric around the tip began to get damp with precum, I proceeded to let go of his pants and instead opted for a more direct approach,walking my fingers down his happy trail and slipping my hand into the waistband of the pants and stroking his cock directly. I ran a hand down the shaft, tracing the smooth bottom and making him moan. 

He was getting worked up and his manhood radiated heat. I moved my second hand down into his pants now as well, moving past his cock and down to his balls. I cupped one of them and wrapped my other hand around the shaft, giving it a gentle pump before I spoke to him.

“This feels pretty full still you know,” I teased, giving his back a gentle butterfly kiss with my eyelashes. 

“Ah, forgive me, m’lady,” his voice was soft and his breathing was getting heavier. “Your food is done.” 

“Not all of it is,” I said, kissing his back and rubbing my thumb on his balls. He gave a gentle shudder and turned off the stove. 

He gently took my hands out of his pants, placing them on his hips and turned, pressing his tongue in my mouth when I opened it to protest, his mouth warm and tasting like coffee. 

I pulled his hips closer, his stiffness rutting against me as I gently grinded my hips against him and he moaned softly into my mouth. We separated our mouths, his breathing heavier than mine. 

“Get up on the counter,” I told him. “And take off those pants.”

“Yes, m’lady,” he said, eagerly stripping the pants with the damp crotch from the precum before moving the dishes from the counter top and sliding his bare body against it.

His erect cock being freed and standing on its own, twitching a bit and the head a bit shiny and wet from the precum. He spread his thick legs apart a bit as I licked my lips and stepped between his legs, eyeing his manhood. 

I gazed into his eager eyes, running a finger along his stiffness, when at his tip, I wrapped a few fingers around the shaft and rubbed the head with my thumb, causing him to close his eyes, moan and he twitched under my touch. 

The head was slick with precum and I turned my focus to it as I gently licked along the slit. He let out a deep and heavy sigh. I released him from my grasp and placed a hand at the small of his back to pull him closer as I began kissing down his happy trail, down this shaft until I reached the tip before I took him into my mouth. 

He threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. I laughed with him in my mouth, the vibrations making him groan as he ignored the pain and leaned against the wall with his shoulders, his thick arms holding himself up as I was pushing him into me towards the edge of the counter. 

I began sucking him with vigor and my tongue stroking him but I didn’t start moving my head around him just yet. I thought it only fair considering how he treats my breasts that were still sore from all the attention he gave them yesterday.

“Please, m’lady,” he gasped out. “Please start moving your head.”

With a wet pop I released him from my mouth and stroked the wet shaft with my free hand. 

“Oh?” I had a light and teasing tone to my voice. “But I need to show your cock some love, darling, or perhaps, I should show your balls some love, they have important work to do.”

I began to kiss them and then gently sucking on them, causing him to whine. 

“M’lady, please, my cock, you feel so good, please,” he choked out. 

I gave his scrotum one last kiss before having my hand and mouth change places, gently stroking and cupping his balls while I set to work with his hot and thick cock in my mouth. My head bobbed rhythmically while I was sucking hard, my hand still on his lower back and me greedily pulling him closer to me.

I gazed up at him, adoringly and his eyes met mine, soft and partially closed from the pleasure of me mouth fucking him. He raised an arm and cupped my bobbing cheek with a gentle hand. I smiled around his cock and let out a happy hum. 

“You feel so good, you treat me so well, I can’t wait to fill you with my seed.”

At those words, I could feel my pussy twitch and I picked up my pace and vigor. His cock twitched aggressively and I could tell he was close to climax. 

“Ahhh, please, take me, take it,” he panted out before grabbing the hair at the back of my head and forcing me to deep throat him as he climaxed, releasing himself into my mouth. I had to fight my gag reflex but gladly took his hot cum in my mouth. 

He filled my cheeks and I swallowed most of it, holding some until after I removed his hot, still throbbing dick from my mouth. His hand was still in my hair and he pulled me into a deep kiss. I passed his seed into his mouth and he tried to jerk his head away but I grasped his hair and forced it into his mouth. He swallowed his own seed hesitantly and I then released him. 

“I told you, we’re gonna see if your cum has more flavor than your potatoes,” I cheekily reminded him, gently and playfully slapping his cheek. I moved away from him and to the fridge where I knew we had leftover potatoes. 

“Ah,” he said, touching his lips, still a bit in shock. He scooted off the counter and grabbed his cup of coffee, washing his taste out of his mouth. 

I took out the bowl of potatoes, stripping off his shirt that I wore and throwing it aside. I took a handful of the cold potatoes and proceeded to smear them across my breasts. 

While I did this, he stood behind me, his arms around my waist. One hand caressing my sore breast that was coated in potatoes and he nuzzled my neck. His other hand reached between my legs, his slightly rough fingers stroking at my entrance that was starting to get wet.

He gently raised a potato covered finger to his lips, licking it clean before dipping the finger back down and scooping up another finger full of potatoes and raised it to my lips. He used his thumb and pinky to spread my lower lips and using his three fingers, rubbed my clit and made me press back against his firm body. He took advantage of my moaning and slid his potato finger into my open mouth. I sucked his finger, removing all traces of the food off his finger and then continuing to suck his finger. 

He must have been enjoying it enough to proceed to slip two fingers inside of me, gently resting inside me as I gently moaned into his finger. He removed his finger and grabbed my hip with his hand and spun me, his fingers never leaving my wet slit and he dipped me against the table, making me squeak in surprise. 

The backwards bend was a bit uncomfortable so I raised my legs, squeezing his hips between my knees as he pressed his fingers deeper into me. 

“This could be more comfortable, sunshine,” I said, straining a bit.

“Right,” he said, taking his free hand under the middle of my back and raised me easily and placed my entire back on the table. “I hope this is more comfortable for you, m’lady.”

“It is, thank you,” I purred, drawing a heart around my nipple in the potatoes. “By the way, what had more flavor, the potatoes or your seed?”

He leaned in, kissing his way up from my tummy and around my breasts he began to lick as well, his tongue gentle on my sore breasts.

“Mmmm, my two favorite things, your magnificent boobs and mashed potatoes,” he raised his head, licking potato from around his mouth. “I’m afraid you are right, they are bland. However, they are most delicious when served on you.”

His fingers, still inside of me, began scissoring gently and his thumb rolled along my clit. The knight’s slightly rough finger giving the most incredible sensation against the bundle of nerves. 

I opened my mouth in a silent cry of pleasure and he leaned over me, returning to gently licking the potatoes off of my boobs. After licking the potato off, he proceeded to kiss the bruises that he had marked me with a few hours ago. 

My hands were tangled in his wavy blond locks as he worked on cleaning my breasts. I could feel his hardness pressed against my thigh as he stretched my wet cunt and I squirmed against his fingers, trying to get as much pleasure from him as I could.

“Good,” I said, my breathing heavy. “Or we would have wasted that seed of yours for nothing, when you could have put it inside me.”

“Mmm, I think you’ll look so beautiful swollen with my cum and then with my child.” he licked his lips, finished with the potatoes.

“I think it’s about time I had my breakfast,” he said, removing his fingers, kissing me quickly on the lips before dipping down to my cunt. 

“Haaaa, haaaaah,” was all I could get out as his warm tongue lapped at my entrance, my legs now draped over his shoulders as he cheerfully got to work. 

I was already so wet and sensitive, his tongue was already close to sending me over the edge. With one hand he spread my lips to reveal my clit which he proceeded to rub with the tip of his tongue and then sucked on it, causing me to writhe with pleasure, a soft shriek escaping me. His other hand was on my breast, gently stroking the hard nipple. 

“Mmmmm,” he moaned into me, the vibrations nearly sending me to climax.

“Gawain,” I gasped. “Please, slow down, I’m so close. I don’t want to cum yet.”

I looked down to him and he gazed up at me, his soft eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Oh no,” I whined.

He proceeded to grab my hips with both hands, pulling me even harder to his enthusiastic mouth and he then stood, raising my hips and pulling me with him up until my shoulders, neck and head were all that was on the table still. I had no choice but to lock my legs behind his neck and my arms were flat on the table, doing their best to keep me in the position because he let go of my hip with one hand and spread my pussy lips again, pinching my clit and rolling his tongue inside my cunt. 

“Mmm, you’re delicious,” he moaned into me, savoring the ripple it sent through my body. “I couldn’t ask for a nicer breakfast. I could eat this everyday for the rest of my life.” 

Hearing that made my breathing pick up harder than the oral had. There was a gorgeous man eating my pussy making me wet but the thought of spending every morning with him made me WET. 

“Mmmm, you really liked that, huh?” He said, licking my walls before removing himself to look at my flushed face. 

His chin was wet with my juices and I would’ve liked to freeze the moment to look back on and touch myself to. 

“How about this then,” he said, licking his lips.

“I,” he kissed my left thigh.

“Love,” he kissed my right thigh.

“You,” he kissed my clit before returning to sucking it.

He proceeded to stick two fingers into me, curling them up and hitting my g spot, his pace steady and the feeling overwhelming me, I could feel the wave of pleasure approaching and tried to brace myself with my hands and arms on the table. 

“HAAAAAAAA, HAAAAA, GAAAWAIN, GAWAIN,” I shrieked as my body was wracked with pleasure. 

The wave hit and I couldn’t control my limbs, legs coming unhooked and shaking, my arms trembling and my abdomen seizing and rippling clenching. 

He removed his fingers from inside me and used his hand to support my lower back, still holding me to his mouth. He licked my pussy lips clean and gave my clit a soft kiss before gently lowering my lower half back down onto the table.

I lay there, absolutely stunned, my breathing ragged panting. With a trembling arm, I propped myself up to kiss him, my taste in his mouth and on his lips and chin. I gently touched my forehead to his, gazing into his eyes.

“Hey,” I said, softly because that’s all I could muster at the moment. “Let my pussy recover for a second and then I want you to fill me. Okay? I want you to flood my womb and pussy until it overflows.”

“Yes, m’lady,” he said, kissing me one last time before wiping my juices off his chin with the back of his hand. “It will be my absolute honor to fill you until you’re satisfied and carrying my child.”

“Good,” I laid back down, feeling weakened and a bit dizzy. “Hey babe, can you get me a glass of water?”

“Absolutely,” he flashed a beaming and caring smile before vanishing for a moment and returning to me with a glass of water. 

“Thanks,” I croaked, drinking greedily, my throat parched from the screaming and panting. I was relieved the glass was plastic so once I finished downing the refreshing liquid, I lightly flung the cup away. 

“Okay,” I said, feeling refreshed. “Now, give me it. I think my cervix is bruised so maybe not as hard as yesterday but I still want it all.”

I lay on the edge of the table, legs spread for his convenience, my arms comfortably bent around my head in a pleasant stretch.

“As you wish, m’lady,” he said, tenderly stroking my sensitive opening with two fingers before spreading me open to slide in. 

He let out a deep sigh as I enveloped him and he closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly savoring the feeling of us being together, so close. His eyes opened and he gazed down at my naked body, spread out for him and only him. 

“You ready? I’m all yours, Gawain,” my breathing was still heavy and I was still feeling a bit fatigued but his hot cock was filling me and I really WAS all his. 

Hearing his name on my lips gave him a tender and soft look in his eyes. 

“I’m going to start now, m’lady.”

He started slowly and gently, his hands on my hips, holding me in place as he slid in and out of me. The head of his cock gently kissing my cervix before sliding back until he was almost out of me before gently sliding back in and then repeating the gentle process. 

His manhood was so hot and thick that when I gently placed a hand on my lower navel, I could feel the heat and movement of him inside of me. 

“You feel so good inside me,” I chimed, able to speak clearly because of his slow pace. “Hey, Gawain?”

“Yes, m’lady?” He gently looked me up and down, seemingly enjoying how my breasts and tummy had a slight jiggle even with him holding my hips down. 

“I love you,” I murmured, placing my hand on his while it held my hip. “I want to have a baby with you and I want to stay with you forever.”

“I love you too,” Gawain said, his voice tender. “Now, let’s become parents, okay?”

I nodded, putting my second hand on top of his on my hip, lacing our fingers together and he picked up his pace gradually, his thrusts having a bit of a snap to them now and his breathing going heavier and more labored. 

“Mmmm, aaaah, Gawain,” I moaned, digging my nails into my hips, pinning his hands between my hips and hands. The heat between us was amazing but that was nothing compared to the thought of being filled with his hot semen and bearing his child. He was incredible and wanted to have a child with me.

My breathing was becoming a labored pant and he was steadily picking up his pace, shaking the table and he was grunting and moaning, his handsome face scrunched up in determination. I tightened the muscles in my pussy, causing him to let out a loud ‘haaaaaaaaaaaaah.’

“Please, m’lady, I’m close,” he panted.

I could feel him twitching and getting even hotter, his pace now fast and the tabled rattling hard and being pushed across the floor by his vigorous humping. 

“I want you to cum!” I cried, pulling our entwined hands above my head, pulling him deep into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his face in my breasts as I thrust with him at his fast pace before he let out an intense and deep cry, burying his face into my boobs before giving two last, hard and deep thrusts when I could feel him spilling into me. 

I could feel his hot seed filling my womb, the heat immense and feeling of him gushing into my uterus sent me over the edge. I dug my nails into his hands, my arms trembling and I ended up throwing my head wildly as moans and screams escaped my mouth. I rutted my hips up, my pussy squeezing him as he still was ejaculating, coaxing even more of him out. 

Both of us finished, our body’s collapsed together on the table, a sweaty and panting mess. Once he was able to catch his breath, he raised his face from where it was resting in my breasts and he smiled weakly to me. 

“Are you satisfied, my love?” He panted out. He raised a hand and caressed my cheek. 

“Mmm,” I rasped out, running a hand over my womb that was swollen with his hot semen. “For now. I’ll take that breakfast you made me though.”

I wrapped my hand in his hair that was damp from sweat and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Mmmm,” he moaned into my lips, gently stroking my thigh.

I gently pulled my lips away before pressing his head against my breast and stroking his hair.

“Happy third anniversary,” I purred. “Now, my dear husband, after breakfast get ready for another round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> I had a great time writing it~
> 
> I don't write a ton of smut and I learned I had an impregnation kink like last week~
> 
> I thought ending it that way was sweet, hope y'all agree~


End file.
